The Search
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: This tale takes place long before stars. This is the story of Seiya and Yaten, of loving and letting go. And searching for the one you love.
1. Bliss

A/N: Howdy there! I hope this fic touches your heart. I really consider this to be one of my masterpieces, and I sincerely hope it turns out the way I wish it to.

Stolen phrase from FFIX. See if you can find it.

Pre-Stars.

Chapter One: Bliss

Healer watched Fighter carefully as she demonstrated the fighting technique that she just couldn't seem to get.

Healer sighed. "I still don't get it, Fighter." Fighter hung her head slightly.

"It's okay. I'll show you again.."

"What good is it? I'm just not good at this!" Healer protested. She was tired. She wanted to rest..but Fighter kept pushing her harder. Why?

"That's why you gotta try harder!" Fighter said cheerfully. "A back handspring is really easy, it'll help you dodge attacks too."

"I'm going to fall on my face..." Healer whimpered.

Suddenly, Fighter had an idea.

"What if I helped you?"

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Healer snipped, but Fighter ignored the sharp comment.

"What if I held my hands under you, so if you fall, I'll catch you?"

Healer sighed. "I guess it'd be better than nothing."

Fighter stood a bit behind Healer, who attempted to do the maneuver. Unfortunately, her upper body strength wasn't enough to get her through it, and she started to fall. Two strong arms lifted up under her, saving her from hitting her head..again.

"See? Told you I'd save you." Fighter said with a wink.

"I guess. But it's no use. I'm getting no where!"

"I..I don't think so. I think, if you try it a few more times, you'll get it."

"Forget it." Healer snapped, turning sharply around, walking towards the castle.

"Healer! Chotto matte!" Fighter called, chasing after her.

"I need a break. Leave me alone." Healer stated bluntly.

"Demo..you're so close! I know you can do it."

Healer stopped in her tracks. Fighter was infuriating her now.

"Why the hell do you care so much! Why do you have to push me so hard for? I don't see you out here with Maker, training her day in and day out!"

Fighter shrank back a bit from Healer's harsh words.

"Gomenasai..I guess I am being unfair. Go and rest, you need it..I just...I really wanted you to be able to do this, because I know you can." Fighter whispered, turning to leave. As soon as her back was to Yaten she felt the tears fall. She walked steadily to her room, never looking back.

Healer gasped quietly as she felt the intense wave of sadness and dejection coming off of Fighter. She immediately felt guilty about what she said to her. It was her job to push her, wasn't it? Then why did she snap? Ah yes, because she didn't push Maker like this!

Then again, Maker was smart.. she caught onto everything. Healer was a bit slow at this kind of thing.

In the days that passed, it truly baffled Healer that no matter how poorly she treated Fighter, no matter how many harsh words..her leader still treated her the same. Taking time out of her day to make sure she understood the lesson, going on late night walks with her, even though Fighter loved to go to bed early...

Why was Fighter such a good friend to her, anyways? Hell, she even punched a guard for teasing her about her silver hair!

"Seiya." Healer said determinedly, though it just sounded harsh.

"Hm?" Fighter asked, turning to face her comrade. They hardly ever used their real names anymore.

"Why...are you so nice to me?"

Fighter's usually neutral, but strong expression faltered slightly, and in that brief second Healer saw gentleness and compassion.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You're..you always help me, even if I snap at you, you don't give up on me. Why?"

Fighter shrugged. "You don't need a reason to help people, you know."

Healer blinked. She never really thought of it that way before. Before Healer could interrogate her further, her leader winked and dashed off to do god knows what.

Months went by, but Healer never forgot their conversation, Fighter's soft, gentle look..or her odd answer. Especially not when the three of them got into a particularly nasty fight.

"Fighter! Where were you? You were supposed to be on guard duty with me this morning!" Maker demanded, her hands on her hips firmly.

"G-gomen. I guess I forgot." was her meek reply.

Maker growled. "Whatever. You're doing the next shift solo, then. Come on Healer, we're supposed to meet with Kakyuu-hime."

"Hai, be there in a sec." She said quietly. Maker nodded and walked towards the main chambers.

"Why did you lie?" Healer asked once she was gone. Fighter shrugged.

"I was already going down, no sense in bringing you down with me."

"But you missed duty because I asked you for help on that assignment! I shouldn't have asked that of you..."

Fighter smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about it. Now run along before Maker decides to skin you alive, as well."

Healer found her self giggling slightly at Fighter's little joke. She did this often as of late. For some reason Fighter always made her giggly and happy.

"You know, you never really answered my question."

"What question?" Fighter asked, surprised. Healer hadn't asked her anything..

"I asked you why you're always helping me. I want to know the _real _reason."

"When you're able to figure it out on your own, then I'll tell you." Fighter said, walking off to her post.

"Matte! That's not fairrr!" Healer shouted after her. Fighter just laughed and kept walking.

Healer growled quietly. "Damn that girl."

Two more weeks passed since that confrontation. The starlights were currently battling an enemy of theirs, although it was not a world crisis or anything. Just a casual nuisance.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

They called out their attacks, blasting their nemesis hard. He quickly got to his feet, readying his own attack.

"Get back!" Fighter yelled, pushing her comrades behind her, bracing for impact. The attack came...but Fighter still stood strong. No one on the planet could take as much damage as Fighter and still stand strong.

Healer glanced up to her leader, who's strong arm was pressed against her chest, holding her back. Fighter's hair was in disarray, small wisps of blue-black poking out of the sloppy ponytail. Her indigo eyes gave nothing, they were harsh, but within their depths Healer saw determination; hope. Lowering her gaze, Healer examined the slender neck, the strong shoulders that often carried the weight of the three of them without ever sagging, and below that, her chest, within which a heart beat with nothing but pure loyalty.

Healer wondered why she was realizing these things at just this moment. It was as if something clicked. And when Fighter's strong voice called out to move, Healer hardly heard her. She was too busy trying to figure out what it was that had just fallen into place.

A great force knocked into Healer, taking her breath away. Instinctively she closed her eyes. She felt her back hit the ground hard, something heavy was on top of her. She blinked her eyes open, and saw Fighter's worried face looking at her.

"What were you doing? You could've been _killed!_" Fighter lashed out at Healer, who blinked stupidly. Maker cried out in pain near them, and Fighter was up in a flash, running to her injured comrade. It was then Healer noticed the streak of red going down Fighter's back. She hauled her self to her feet, following her leader to where Maker lay.

Fighter knelt next to her, checking her pulse.

"Unconscious." she said monotonously, standing and turning their enemy once more.

"Why...?" Healer asked.

Fighter growled in annoyance. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out! How thick _are you?_"

Healer felt hurt by her words. "No reason to call me stupid."

"But you are. Do I have to spell it out for you? Why do you ask these things in a battle, anyways?" Fighter retorted hotly. Healer had never seen her leader this worked up before. What was bothering her so?

Healer reached out her hand as a light green glow emanated from it. She held it to Fighter's injury and watched with pride as the bleeding slowed considerably. Fighter's hard expression softened slightly, and she turned her attention back to the enemy. With renewed focus, they defeated the enemy, and helped Maker to the infirmary.

Exhausted, Fighter began walking back to her room. What a long day..

"Fighter!" Healer's voice called to her from behind. She turned on her heel, one hand on her hip, an eyebrow cocked.

"What do you need?"

"I want to know. Why." Healer asserted firmly. Fighter laughed bitterly.

"Either you're clueless, or you're hoping it's not what you think it is. But fine, I shall spell it out."

Fighter took a deep breath, staring intently into Healer's green eyes for a long while.

"Well? Tell me! Why did you take that hit for me! Why do you always help me, even though I treat you poorly. I'm a master in psychology, but I just don't get _you."_

"I'm in love with you, Healer. Now that you know my little secret, will you leave me be? I'm exhausted." Fighter turned back around, but not before Healer caught that sad, vulnerable look. She had seen it, a few times before, but hadn't noticed it. Had not cared to. Had not remembered it. Except for now..

It dawned on Healer then. That click. She realized something very important.

"I love you, too."

Fighter's steps stopped.

"That's not funny." she said harshly. Healer was known for pranks. Not that she minded, but it was just too cruel to trick her heart like this.

"No..I really mean it." Healer said, running to Fighter. Fighter, having heard the quick footsteps, turned to face Healer.

Healer wrapped her arms around Fighter's neck firmly, kissing her with every bit of feeling she had within her. Fighter gasped slightly in shock, though was eager to return the kiss. They finally pulled back slightly, and Fighter stroked Healer's cheek affectionately with her thumb.

"Took you long enough." Fighter teased.

"Shut up, baka."

"Only if you say so, pipsqueak."

The newfound couple giggled quietly to themselves, enjoying their playful banter as they always had.

The next day they found it difficult to contain their glee at the breakfast table. Every time Fighter looked up she found herself looking at Healer intently, who _always_ caught her gaze, causing the both of them to blush.

Finally, Maker had had enough.

"Alright, what's going on you two?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Either you're about to play a mean prank on me, or something really hilarious happened this morning. I want to know."

Fighter practically choked on her food. She continued sputtering rudely while Healer thumped her on the back hard. When Fighter was finally ready to answer, the princess had entered the room. They all stood up, taking a knee before her.

"Princess, is something the matter?" Fighter asked.

Kakyuu had a worried look on her face.

"The seers said something was amiss, but they couldn't see into it very well. Healer, please, would you look into the matter?"

"Of course Princess." Healer said, saluting their ruler before dashing down the hall to the holy chambers.

Maker noticed Fighter looking for a much longer than necessary time in the direction Healer had just left.

Did she know something?

"Fighter, please organize the castle guards. I want to be on full alert until we understand what's going on. Maker, please stay by my side, should I need you.

"At once, your highness." Fighter said, rising. She too, saluted the princess before dashing down the hallways, although much faster than their lighter haired comrade had. Maker rose slowly, nodding to her princess.

"You are tense. Daijobu?"

Kakyuu swallowed hard. "The truth is...whatever it is..it is seeking out empaths."

Maker gasped. "Why didn't you tell Healer? She's the most powerful empath in the city! If they get her-

"Maker!" Kakyuu interrupted. "I did not tell her because I did not wish to scare her."

"Then we should look after her!" Maker protested. Kakyuu's decisions went against her logic.

Kakyuu shook her head slightly. "Which is why the castle is on high alert. Healer will be safe in the holy chambers. It's in the middle of the castle, and is tricky to find unless you know how to."

"Why don't you have Fighter guard her?" Maker asked.

Kakyuu looked troubled. "I..I wanted to..but .. I think Fighter would become too worried about her. That's why neither of them knows.."

"Of course she'll worry! We all worry."

Kakyuu shook her head sagely.

"They are in love."

Maker gasped, staring open mouthed at her princess' retreating figure. Was that even..._acceptable?_


	2. Worry

Chapter Two: Worry

Fighter ran to the guard barracks, her commanding voice echoing loudly.

"Every single one of you! Look sharp! High alert!"

Within moments the guards appeared from their rooms in the hallway, pulling on their uniforms. Their nakedness did not phase Fighter.

"The seers saw something, and alerted our high princess. She has ordered a full alert. I want double patrols on the castle heights, and if you see anything, _anything_ you are to report to me directly. Secondly, I want the reconnaissance team to go into the capital and put the whole city on lockdown. If they're coming for the castle, they will use Tankei City as their hideout. Any questions?"

The highest ranking captain raised his hand after saluting her, moving from the single file line to stand in front of her.

"Lady Fighter, where will you be should we need to contact you?"

"I will be routinely patrolling the inner castle. I will permit nothing to enter the holy chambers, where Lady Healer is concentrating to find out what this menace is exactly, or the royal chambers, where our princess will be confined to with Lady Maker. Should anything arise, contact me via headset. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The captain said, saluting her smartly.

"_Jeiran senil asa!_"* Fighter called loudly, before exiting as the guards scrambled to do as they were told with haste.

Fighter made her way back to the castle, walking quietly up and down the halls, ears pricked from any slight disturbance, her senshi powers brimming with the excitement of possible combat.

Healer made her way to the holy chambers, where the seers were gathered. Liraza, the head honcho of the group, and most empathically attuned aside from Healer herself, greeted her.

"Thank goodness you're here! We don't understand 100% what is going on, we need your help."

"What do you know?" Healer asked quietly, trying not to disturb the seers that were in deep recollection.

"We felt a pull while we were praying this morning. As if we were being called by Kakyuu-sama or yourself. But it wasn't either of you, it had a different kind of touch. It's as if we're being summoned. Did you not feel it?"

Healer shook her head. "I did not, though I have managed to establish a high guard over such things."

Liraza nodded slowly, painfully reminded of Healer's superiority over her.

"I feel... as if someone is asking of our help. But if that is the case, why do they not come directly to us and ask as normal folk would?"

"I do not have an answer to that, Liraza, though I will try my hardest to find one."

Healer took her spot in the center of the room, closing her eyes. She could feel the other seers attuning themselves with her, channeling their powers, acting as an amplifier. Healer exhaled slowly, and it echoed eerily in the room as she made contact with the strange presence.

_What is your purpose?_

**To find the most powerful empath in the Galaxy**

_What is your purpose?_

**I told you!**

_You've found me. What is your purpose?_

Healer pressed on. She would not delineate her location if it were possible. To do so could be catastrophic. She first needed to decide whether or not this person was a call for desperate help, or a menace looking for control and power.

**The completion of my mission**

_What mission?_

**To find the pure hearts and summon the talismans that will lead to the holy grail.**

With a cry of surprise, Healer dropped the contact, falling forward. Liraza rushed to her side, being the first of the seers to recover. Though they'd acted as an amplifier, none of them knew what had transpired.

"Lady Healer, are you alright?" she asked frantically. Slowly, Healer's eyes found their focus once more.

"This is not good. Whoever it is, they're looking for _me_."

Liraza gasped in shock.

"They want the legendary holy grail. Few know of it, as it is not a native story to our planet. I know exactly where they hail from. I must speak with Kakyuu."

Healer stood abruptly, walking to the exit.

"If _any _of you feel that pull once more, you are to activate the shield. Whether or not I am inside or not."

Liraza swallowed heavily, nodding her head. Healer closed the door, and locked them inside. Liraza felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, as if something worse than her darkest fears were about to transpire.

Healer ran towards the royal chambers. As she turned the corner, she ran into Fighter. Literally.

Before she could even flinch, Fighter had her pinned on her back, Fighter star yell pressed against her chest.

"Healer?" Fighter asked incredulously.

Healer groaned in discomfort. "Mind getting your lard ass off?" In an instant Fighter was off of her, and had pulled Healer to her feet.

"Don't go running into me like that! You gave me a heart attack! I was about to kill you thinking you were an enemy!" Fighter reprimanded, only now realizing that Healer wasn't in the holy chamber like she was supposed to be.

"I've discovered something. I've got to tell Kakyuu-hime!" Healer said in a rush. Fighter nodded, kissing her cheek lightly. "Be careful." she said softly, watching her lover continue her race down the halls, turning yet another corner full speed towards the royal chambers. Something felt off. Like she should've said more than "be careful".

_You should have told her goodbye_

Fighter gasped softly, as the will of Fighter Star spoke to her. It hardly ever did. But why goodbye? It made little sense. Fighter shook it off, going back on high guard, finishing her patrol.

"Hime!" Healer shouted, bursting through the doors of the royal chamber. Immediately there was a vice grip around her grip, which she struggled against. It quickly released her. Healer turned to glare at Maker.

"What is up with you guys in trying to kill me!" She shouted defiantly, green eyes flashing. Maker tilted her head in cute confusion.

"First Fighter tackles me and pulls her Yell on me, now you're trying to pop my head off!" She said with a huff. Maker let out one of her rare giggles at this.

"Gomen.." Maker managed between giggle fits. Healer straightened herself, opening the second set of doors that led to Kakyuu's bedroom..

"Hime..?" she said quietly.

Kakyuu turned to face her, inclining her head so that Healer knew she was listening.

"It's..an interesting situation. I don't think we're all in an immediate threat...however.. this.. strange thing that the seers heard...it's looking for the strongest empath...that's me."

Kakyuu's eyes widened.

"Whatever it's goals are, it's foremost looking for me to help find the talismans to locate the holy grail. We both know what that means for three unlucky, pure souls..."

Kakyuu gasped quietly, her hands over her chest, moisture forming in her eyes.

"Three...?" Her lip wavered as she made the connection that the three most powerful people in this galaxy were none other than her beloved guardians. Healer gave her a reassuring smile.

"That talismans are not in our galaxy, don't worry. But I cannot condone the arrival of this grail. It is nothing but trouble, from what I know. And no one looking to use it for good would contact an empath, they'd know who holds that talismans."

"I see.." Kakyuu said quietly.

"For once, I don't know what to do.." Healer said quietly.

Kakyuu was silent a long moment. "Fighter will know." she said confidently, striding out of the room with purpose. Healer followed her.

-On Earth-

"Did it work?" An elegant voice trilled in question.

"I..I don't know. I reached someone..of immeasurable force. I didn't get an answer." a deeper, husky voice replied.

The elegant voice chuckled mockingly. "Perhaps you didn't ask nicely enough."

"We don't have time to ask nicely." the second voice grunted, as the silhouette stood. "Damn this amplifier equipment! It can't control someone of that magnitude. I'm going there myself!"

"Wait just a moment!" The elegant voice protested, also standing. It's owner brushed curly hair back over a shoulder. "You don't know what it's like there, you don't even know how to get there!"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed slightly. "It doesn't matter, I'll go to any ends to achieve our mission. You know that. We've no other means of finding the talismans owners."

"Haruka..." the elegant voice whispered, as it's owner embraced the tall blonde desperately.

"Michiru..." Haruka responded, returning the embrace. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful.." Michiru warned. Haruka smiled softly at her lover. "Always am.." she said quietly, her hand gently caressing the aquanette's cheek, who leaned into the touch with a soft smile.

After a transformation sequence, Haruka was off into the distant night sky. Michiru wrapped her arms around herself, dropping to the ground slowly.

_Is what we're doing truly right?_

-Kinmoku-

Healer and Kakyuu had just finished explaining the situation to Fighter and Maker.

"I don't like it." Fighter said after listening impatiently. "Healer, stay by my side. We've no idea what this enemy is capable of, or even looks like. I don't want to risk losing you."

Healer growled, bristling at that comment. "What am I, your pet? Do you think I'm that incapable of caring for myself, just because I was slower at developing my fighting skills? Well you're _wrong_, Fighter."

Fighter's eyes widened, and she stood, leaning forward, placing her hand delicately on her lover's arm.

"I'm jus-"

But she was cut off. "You, you, you! It's always been about YOU!" Healer spat. "For once, can't your line of thinking concern something other than yourself, and proving that you're always right?" With that, Healer dashed out of the room.

"HEALER!" the other three cried in unison. It was a short moment of quiet thoughtfulness before Fighter leaped over the table to chase after her.

"Fighter! Where are you going?" Maker demanded.

"To find her. Protect hime.." Fighter's expression held anguish, and Kakyuu knew there were tears in her eyes.

"She loves her very much." Kakyuu said quietly. Maker nodded in agreement.

"Fighter is concerned for Healer's well being. Sometimes, Healer can be so blind to how people closest to her feel."

"I know.." Kakyuu said mournfully, sipping her tea. "I just hope nothing miserable becomes of Healer because of her moment of foolishness."

"I'm not that worried." Maker conceded. "Fighter's going after her, she's the fastest person on Kinmoku, after all. Stubborn as hell to boot."

Kakyuu and Maker enjoyed a tense chuckle before they resumed their quiet pensiveness.

A/N:_Jeiran senil asa!- _A phrase made up by me. Supposedly Kinmokan, it is both a war chant and a way of dismissing a military meeting. Literally means "Fight with glory!", but is intended to also be a reference to Star Fighter herself, whom the guards must answer to.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

Sailor Uranus stood slowly, slightly disoriented through her long journey. An unfamiliar breeze brushed against her face, as if asking who she was.

_This is it...she's here._

Uranus quickly spotted a large castle, made of glimmering red stone. A smirk formed on her lips.

_Too easy._

Fighter heard the heel clicks of Healer's boots just ahead, turning a corner. She sharply rounded the corner as she approached it, knocking a servant over flat. She didn't bother to apologize, she just kept running. Damn! Since when was Healer so...fast? She could just make out her silhouette at the end of the hallway.

"HEALER!" She managed to yell, her voice echoing stonily back at her. Healer didn't stop, so she decided to save her breath for running.

"Well, she's gotta stop sometime.." she joked to herself, if only to lift her spirits.

Healer could hear Fighter behind her, but she wouldn't stop. The _nerve_ of her, treating her like a child! She heard a strange whisper in the back of her mind, but brushed it off as resonance from Fighter's shouts.

Sailor Uranus strode purposefully to the castle, going over her plan in her head. Should she hold the ruler hostage, demanding the empath she contacted to come forth, or else? Should she mesh in with the staff, and wait til the necessary person was revealed? No and no. The second took too long. The first? Too messy.

Healer made the last stretch to the gate of the castle, her legs throbbing. They felt weak and rubbery under her weight but she kept pressing onward. Hot tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't even understand why she was so upset. But she was.

She noticed a figure ontop of the hill, in a gleaming white suit. Wind seemed to swirl around the figure.

She slowed down her pace a bit.

_Who's that?_ She wondered to herself.

Uranus's eyes widened as a question floated into her mind.

_Who's that?_

That powerful connection...Uranus smirked, walking forward to close the distance.

_We've met before_

Puzzled, Healer stopped short. She'd certainly recall someone with such a strong presence, almost the same as her princess or comrades. Alarm bells were starting to go off. She heard Fighter catching up, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was glad her leader hadn't just let her run off. With long strides the figure on the hill drew closer. Healer decided the figure to be female, based on attire and body shape, though her hair was lobbed off short. With long strides, the figure closed the distance to mere feet. Healer could hear Fighter's labored steps drawing closer.

"And so the canary flies straight to my cage."

Healer's eyes widened, as she realized she'd fallen into the trap of the person she'd been trying to uncover from a distance.

"H-how did you?"

Without answering, Uranus grabbed Healer's hand, quickly putting her in a headlock just as Fighter reached the scene.

"Put her down!" Fighter screamed, star yell appearing.

"Now, that's not a very bright idea is it?" Uranus stated plainly, covering her body with Healer's.

"Healer..." Fighter whimpered, and for the first time, Healer noticed that Fighter had been crying all along.

Healer struggled to reach out to her with her gloved hand. Instinctively, Fighter did, too.

In a flash, Fighter lost her whole world.

"Neptune?"

"Yes?"

"Mission complete. I'm coming home."

Fighter dropped to her knees, stricken. How did this sort of thing happen? One moment, she's right on the heels of her lover, about to tell her how she can't bear to stand the thought of losing her. The next it's happening; her worst nightmare.

When your heart stops beating, how do you go on living?

Maker and Kakyuu jerked uprgiht in unison, feeling something very wrong. With a glance out the window, Kakyuu saw a streak of light. Her eyes narrowed.

"No one had permission to leave." she said vehemently, striding purposefully out of her room.

Maker chased after her. "I think something's wrong."

Kakyuu blinked her crimson eyes, heavily decorated with makeup.

"No, something's not wrong. Fighter's life just fell apart around her."

Maker gasped. "How do you know?"

"I can hear her cries...can't you?"

Maker closed her eyes slightly, and sure enough, heard them.

"Healer.." the two said in unison, switching to a run. They soon found Fighter, sobbing on her knees on the castle lawn.

"What happened?" Maker demanded. Kakyuu shoved her aside, slipping her arms around the starlight leader.

"I need to go." Fighter said shakily.

"Go where?" Kakyuu asked gently, tears welling in her eyes.

"I need to go after her."

"You can't. You're my prime guardian. Who knows what'll happen next?"

"So..you want me to abandon her? Forget that she was my best friend, the one who holds my heart?'

"No..I do not wish you to forget or abandon her.. Just accept that your mission isn't the same as hers." Kakyuu said as gently as possible, though the words were just as harsh as a freight train. Fighter stood, shaking off her princess's arms.

"I'm appealing to the court."

Kakyuu bit her lip. "Very well. Do understand, by the time the court convenes, and if they accept your proposal..it will most likely be too late."

"You..refuse to give me your permission to leave, then?" Fighter asked in astonishment.

"It is not my place to give. On one hand, I want you to go after her, and the both of you to return safely. But it's not my place to risk myself, and the rest of Kinmoku for one starlight. As dear to me as she is, and as important to me as your happiness is. Forgive me, Fighter."

Fighter nodded solemnly, fresh tears filling her eyes.

Maker rested her hand on her leader's shoulder, a silent comfort, before she gave her peace to express her feeling of loss. Kakyuu soon followed.

Fighter was not at the breakfast table that morning, as expected. She locked herself in her room, her face buried in her pillow. Gripped tightly within her hand was Healer's formal jacket, the only item that escaped being washed of her scent.

"Healer..I miss you..I want to go after you..."

_The punishment for leaving is death._

Fighter growled. Of course she knew that!

"I could just..never come back.."

_Betrayal isn't in your blood._

Sometimes, she hated being a starlight. The will of Star Fighter within her acted as a second conscience, just in case she got a crazy idea of screwing things up. If it weren't for that, she'd take off. She couldn't give a damn if they killed her when she returned. She just had to know that Healer was safe.

_Just wait. Kakyuu put a rush on the appeal. You know that already. She cares, she does. It's not her place to call, just like it's not your place to disobey._

"Shut up!" Fighter ground out, removing her brooch, throwing it carelessly. She could feel her sailor uniform dispersing, not caring at her nakedness as she lay on Healer's bed, grateful for the limited peace.

_If only I hadn't said that, if only she hadn't misunderstood me, if only she hadn't run off..._

Sleep slowly overcame Seiya as she went over her doubts in her mind, over and over again.

Healer slowly came to consciousness, struggling to stretch. Her shoulders ached, her hands bound tightly behind her. Panicking she looked around.

"FIGHTER!" she yelled, hoping this was just a mean prank.

Footsteps echoed in the darkness, but she couldn't make them out.

"Fighter..eh? Must be your lover..you kept calling to her in your sleep." the voice was rich with amusement.

"What do you want?" Healer hissed.

"You."

Healer made her best attempt to spit in the direction of the speaker.

"I need you to locate the talismans."

"I'd rather die."

"That can easily be arranged. Someone of your..higher mental standing won't submit to torture. No worries, I know I'll get you to cooperate."

Healer laughed. "I don't take bribes."

"Not a bribe..coercion. Sure, you could take torture..but could you stand the site of 'Fighter' being tortured?"

"She's tougher than she looks!"

"Hmph. Perhaps so..but to see her dead at your feet..that's a scene that'll persuade you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Healer yanked and pulled at her restraints, giving no indication at the pain she was in from such movements.

"No..I wouldn't. As long as you cooperate."

Healer hung her head. It was quite possible, that given the chance, Fighter would be able to beat this haughty woman. In fact, she knew she could. But what if Fighter was surprised? Lured? Told that if she didn't fight, she'd be brought to see her?

"F-fine..just don't get her involved."

Uranus strode forward, her face coming into the light for the first time during the conversation, a smile peeking at her lips.

"Uranus. Nice to meet you."

Healer was almost immediately freed, suddenly aware of a second presence, behind her, that had just cut her bonds.

Healer stood quickly, hellbent on running. As she took a step, her blood dropped to her feet, dizziness and nausea overcoming her.

"Shit. Grab her!" Uranus shouted.

Healer was vaguely aware of arms wrapping around her as her world was surrounded in darkness.

Uranus swore over and over, irritated that the 'initiation' ended with her subject passing out.

"You must've tied her too tightly, love. Not everyone likes it so rough."

"Can it, Neptune." Uranus said harshly as her lover tended carefully to the petite woman, now laying in a comfortable bed.

Neptune bit her lip as the harshness in her lover's voice stabbed at her heart. Fleetingly, she wished she was in Fighter's position. At least _her_ lover put her well being above all else.

"You still think this is a good idea?"

"It's the only one I've got." Uranus muttered, stalking out of the room.

Neptune sighed wistfully, the long gone days of gentleness and love gone from her life. Now it was training, plotting and hard work. Not that she minded, but without an ounce of love to sweeten things, it was becoming unbearable.

"Forgive us." She whispered softly, leaving the room.

In her dreams, she could hear Fighter calling to her. She stopped, knowing that she had to find her, had to grasp onto her. That she'd never see her again if she didn't. She looked and looked, but couldn't find her. Fighter's voice drew further and further away, until all she heard was the soft echoe, now her own voice, clinging desperately to the hope that she'd be found.

Healer leaped up in bed, sweat pouring down her face, panting heavily.

"Fighter.." she whispered. What a strange dream. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She gasped as she failed to recognize the surroundings. Out the window, she saw an unfamiliar sky, the stars dimmer than she'd ever seen them before. A single silver moon hung in the sky, just a sliver showing. It's presence seemed menacing, unlike the soft orange glow of Kinmoku's twin moons.

Healer whimpered as it dawned on her that it wasn't a dream. She wasn't on Kinmoku anymore. She had no idea where she was..or where Fighter was. Desperately, she clawed with her mind to find Fighter's presence..but found nothing. It was startling, like waking up and finding yourself missing a piece of you.


	4. The Search

A/n: Warning, foul language at play in this chapter.

Chapter Four: The Search

In the days that followed Healer's abduction, Fighter was listless. Maker took over her's and Healer's duties in the castle, knowing all too well the pain that plagued Fighter's heart. Kakyuu would often watch Fighter stare up at the sky, knowing she was reliving the moment everything was taken from her.

"Fighter..you can't keep torturing yourself. Once the council approves of you to leave, you can go after her." Maker said, trying not to sound harsh.

But Fighter wasn't having it. She slammed her fists down on the library table, whirling on her teammate. "What do you know of it? You've never loved something with all your being and had it ripped from you!"

Maker stared blankly at Fighter. "Maybe I do. You're not the same leader I've always looked up to."

Fighter turned away angrily, not having much of a retort. Her mind was swimming with regrets, as she wondered if there was something she could've said to Healer, so that she wouldn't have run off like that into the clutches of that damn bitch who stole her. Someone would definitely pay for this. Fighter often fantasized about just how she'd rip that woman limb from limb, or how wondrous and sweet it'd be to hold Healer in her arms again. But deep inside, there was always that soft nagging feeling, that told her, there was a chance she'd be too late.

It was a whole two weeks before Fighter finally got the approval to leave Kinmoku. Maker wanted to help her find Healer, but had to stay to assure Kakyuu's safety.

"I know you'll bring her back safe." Maker said, giving her comrade an encouraging hug. Fighter merely nodded, disappearing in a ray of light. There was not a moment to waste. She'd already wasted two miserable weeks...

Before she'd left, Kakyuu had given Fighter a map, a royal treasure. It was not a map of paper, but a magical device that when used, allowed the user to envision the majority of the universe, with a unique ability to hone in on certain planets. As Fighter streaked across the universe, she was able to eliminate most of the planets, immediately deciding they weren't inhabitable by any life forms. By the time she reached her first target, she'd narrowed it down to three planets.

It didn't take Fighter long to realize there was no way Healer was on this planet. Although there were life forms, this planet was still in a very early age, with no sentient beings that Fighter could distinguish. Fighter left immediately. She checked her map, realizing that one of the planets on this map had been destroyed some time ago with the explosion of a star, a supernova, leaving nothing behind.

Fighter landed on the next planet, a place very much like Kinmoku. She was almost immediately greeted by a committee of sorts, and taken to see some headfigure.

"Welcome to our planet. I'm in charge here, and I ask you outsider, what is it that you want here?" Fighter looked at the headfigure..who looked so...feline-like, it was hard for her not to giggle.

"I'm searching...a comrade of mine was captured and brought to one of these outside planets, by another Sailor Senshi. They wish to summon the holy grail."

Fighter decided the quickest way to get what she wanted was to be sincere. They seemed nice enough, long as they weren't the ones secretly holding Healer.

The headfigure looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Sailor Senshi you say? The only sailor senshi I am aware of reside in the Milky Way Galaxy..." the headfigure motioned for one of her attendants to bring forth a map, where her clawed hand pointed out a small whirl of planets and stars. "There are nine planets that revolve around the sun in this solar system, and each planet has it's own guardian. I would check there."

Fighter checked her own map, realizing that this galaxy was not recorded on it. After adding in its location, she bid her farewells.

Nine sailor senshi on one planet? What kind of Galaxy needed that much protection? Perhaps multiple rulers? Her own existence was to protect Kakyuu alone. Well, that and keep outsiders from invading. Looks like she failed on that account. She raced, as fast as she could, towards this small hidden Galaxy, her last hope.

_Healer..please be here...please be safe.._

On Earth, Healer wasn't sure how much longer she'd hold out. Every day was a struggle to survive. Uranus was a tyrant, beating her, playing mind games. Her only respite came when the butch blond would get bored and leave. That's when the other would come in, Neptune was her name. She had such a calmness, and gentleness to her. She was the polar opposite of Uranus...kind of like herself and Fighter..but she began to appreciate just how much attention Fighter had always paid her. Neptune often confided how lonely Uranus made her feel.

Yet, Fighter wasn't here. But Neptune was...sometimes, the aqua haired woman would secretly tend to Healer's injuries, bruises and cuts dealt by Uranus. Or Neptune would sneak her extra food, or comb the tangles out of her hair. In this dark world of isolation, Neptune was an angel. It boggled Healer's mind why this woman was so gentle towards her, when Neptune wanted the same ends as Uranus.

Today was the day, either she found those talismans, or they'd surely kill her. She thought of Fighter- why hadn't she come? Was she not able to trace her down, from so far away?

Had something happened on Kinmoku? Healer was growing worried, with her gone, had some other force invaded, and Fighter overcome, having not had enough warning?

Once again, she was being strapped to some form of machine, an amplifier.

"Find those talismans!" Uranus demanded. Healer sighed heavily, and out of curiosity, searched for a heart so pure that it could summon the holy grail. Her brows furrowed, all she could sense was great power, surrounding her. Her captors?..she clarified her mind, only the _purest_ of hearts...and in her minds eye, could see glowing orbs before her, where her captors were standing. It was then she understood...someone willing to taint themselves, to do things that will surely damn them, to assure that no on else gets their filthy hands on the holy grail..someone with so much to sacrifice, and sacrificing it without batting an eyelash...that is the purest heart of all. Yet, deep down, she wondered if they truly were deserving of such an honor.

Healer slowly opened her eyes. "The Talismans are within you two."

Uranus looked furious, before bursting out laughing. "Nice try." she said with a snort. "I'm not shooting myself or my partner with this heart gun, to let you escape. That's the oldest trick in the book!" She then pounded her fist down on the table. "Stop playing games. Find those talismans, or we'll see if your heart has one!" she threatened, exiting the room. Neptune watched her silently, her soft expression full of questions. She turned to Healer.

"The Talismans..are they really inside of..us?"

Healer nodded solemnly. "If you really want those Talismans, you'll die."

"I...see." Neptune said, nodding slightly. "For your sake, I'd suggest giving Uranus a lead, false or not. She's getting restless."

Healer didn't reply, just stared silently at the amplifier as she felt a strong surge of power approaching. So familiar...

"Fighter.." she breathed, both in shock and relief. A stricken look passed her face as Neptune turned, overhearing her. Surprisingly, she smiled.

"It'll all be over soon." she assured, striding out.

Healer desperately hoped Neptune wouldn't warn Uranus. The last thing she wanted was for Fighter to be ambushed.

Healer glanced to the sky, certain that a shooting star was none other than Fighter. "I hope so.." she thought, closing her eyes, desperate for rest.

Fighter landed on the strange planet, taking several moments to adjust to the lack of gravity. Well, there was some. But Kinmoku, being larger, had a much stronger pull. She felt weightless, like she could just leap to the stars without any effort. She closed her eyes, trying to picture just where her comrade was. It was obvious this planet was heavily inhabited, she didn't want to make a mess. She just wanted Healer back.

Unfortunately, she felt nothing. She wandered the streets, the dark of night making it easy for her to lean against buildings and not be seen. It amazed her how much the species of this planet resembled her own. Even the society was similar, though this society seemed a bit more advanced in their contraptions. Fighter wracked her brain, where could Healer be? She was tempted to figure out the location of the castle, or other official building. Was it the governing body of this place that had wanted the holy grail? Many governments are power hungry, even on Kinmoku. Well, in the past, before the gentle Princess Kakyuu had become head of the Tankei Kingdom, united all of Kinmoku for the first time in thousands of years. She prided herself on having assisted her princess every step of the way. Along with Healer and Maker, of course..

Uranus immediately felt it, the presence of an intruder. Her expression hardened. "There's someone unwelcome here.." she muttered. Neptune followed Uranus silently, already knowing whom it was.

It wasn't long before Fighter found herself stuck in a dark alley, a dead end. She frowned, turning around. Two figures dropped down from the sky before her, dressed in foreign Sailor uniforms.

"What have we here?" Uranus said with a smirk, "Took you long enough." Fighter ground her teeth, "Where's Healer?"

"Oh don't worry, your little girlfriends safe, for now. It's amazing how hard she tried to keep us from finding you, and you came to us!" Uranus said with a laugh, preparing an attack. Before it even left her hand Fighter had cleared the distance between them, landing just behind her, dealing a sharp blow to her back, causing her to crash forward ontop of her attack, the earth energy impacting herself, knocking the wind from her. Neptune swirled around, ready to charge Fighter. But again, the Kinmoku senshi was gone. She looked around for several moments, before bending down to assist her lover.

"Are you alright?" She asked, gently helping her sit up.

"Damnit Neptune, you let her escape!" Uranus hissed. Neptune narrowed her eyes, "Well, I'm _sorry_ for being concerned about you!" She said, her voice breaking. "Every day I sit and wonder, what happened to us? What happened to love? What happened to us being in this together, instead of you taking over and treating me as badly as our Captive! Where did your love for me go?" But she already knew the answer. She didn't wait for a response, just ran off, in search of Fighter, who was more important to Uranus than herself. Uranus laughed bitterly, "In the end, the mission will always be more important, won't it?" she spoke to herself, hauling herself to her feet, chasing off after Neptune.

Fighter scouted around the area a bit, doing her best not to be seen. She could see Neptune looking around, trying to find her. Had she wanted to, she could attack Neptune with deadly force, and never even be seen. She watched as Neptune reluctantly met up with Uranus, entering a large abandoned building. That must be their hideout. Fighter ran across the rooftop of the next building over, leaping through the window on the top floor with a crash. She came out relatively unscathed, a few minor cuts on her arms. Fighter raced through the large building in disrepair. If Healer was anywhere, it was here..

"Healer!" Fighter's voice rang out through the dimly lit corridors. She stopped short, nearly falling down in her heels when she heard a hoarse whisper.

"..Fighter?"

Fighter rushed to Healer's side, setting her free. Healer collapsed into Fighter's arms, too weak to hold herself up. Fighter felt her heart break at the sight of her.

"I thought..I'd never see you again.." Healer whimpered, clinging to Fighter. Fighter stroked Healer's cheek gently. "I'm sorry I chased you off.." she said gently, amazed at the smoothness of Healer's skin, as she always was.

"No, it's my fault. I was being foolish, you were just protecting me.."

Fighter pressed her lips to Healer's to silence her. Desite her disarrayed state, the kiss was as sweet as ever to Fighter, it was all she had dreamed and hoped for and more. "It doesn't matter now.."

"You're right, it doesn't." Uranus said, suddenly behind them. Fighter released Healer, standing between the two defensively.

"Don't even think of touching her!" Fighter shouted angrily, taking an offensive stance.

"I'll touch her any way I like. I'll just kill you first." Uranus said, casually brushing her hair back. Fighter's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead and try."

Uranus prepared her attack, and Fighter crossed her arms in front of herself, preparing to just block it. Healer's eyes widened, realizing suddenly that Uranus had hooked the amplifier up to herself...

"FIGHTER!" She shrieked, trying to pull her aside. It was impulsive, and a bit foolish...but the realization that Fighter would get badly injured..it was too much! Healer watched Fighter's shocked, then horrified face as she felt an overwhelming wave of heat, her legs giving out. She reached out to her, trying to catch herself. Fighter's strong arms wrapped around her, she was safe. It was okay now. Everything was okay. She was home. She inhaled Fighter's scent deeply...

"H-healer..." Fighter whispered as her comrade went limp in her arms. She was shaking with grief and rage, burning tears streaking down her face. She whipped her head around to a stupefied Uranus.

"You. Will. Pay." She seethed. Still holding Healer with one arm, her right came up over her head. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter poured everything into her attack. All her rage, all her frustration, and all her love for Healer..

With a ray of brilliant light, Uranus was thrown across the room, hitting the wall, slumped over. Neptune soon entered from the shadows, and that's when Fighter realized her mistake. For Neptune wore the same heartbroken expression she knew she had on her face. Woodenly, Neptune made her way to her lover, dropping to the ground before her.

"An eye for an eye." Fighter said cruelly, calling her laser again, blasting the amplifier that had so tortured Healer to smithereens, before taking off in a ray of light.

A/N: Hope this doesn't seem too rushed, but this story really doesn't have a whole lot to it.


	5. Closing the Book

A/N:I can't believe how long it's taken me to get my arse around to finishing it, but here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Closing the book

Maker and Kakyuu could feel it, their leader was returning. They nodded to one another, already knowing, and made their way to the palace courtyard. Straining their eyes towards the brightly illuminated sky, they immediately spotted it, a single shooting star.

Maker walked to her princess's side, grasping her hand tightly.

"I'm sure..it's alright." She said reassuringly, though she wasn't very certain herself. Had Fighter been unable to find Healer?

A few short moments later and Fighter materialized in front of them in a spray of blue stars. In her arms lay a completely limp Healer. Kakyuu covered her mouth, sinking to her knees, not caring that her brand new pure white dress was getting dirtied. She'd worn it for Healer's return, in celebration. Maker stared in silence, fighting back her concern. Fighter's eyes slowly raised from Healer's body in her arms to Maker.

It was like a stab to Maker's heart, how blank Fighter's face was. Fighter made her way into the castle, silently, numbly. Maker helped Kakyuu up, and the two followed behind. Fighter went straight to Healer's room, gently placing her on the bed, tucking her in with care. Her gloved hand grazed across her pale face, brushing the hair from it. Maker watched this action intently, such care and love into every movement of Fighter. She wondered, if she herself would ever be capable of such gentleness. Fighter turned then, and questioned Fighter with her eyes.

"She got hit pretty hard. Go ahead and call the other healers. I can't help her." Fighter said evenly, walking out of the room. Maker was torn between comforting her leader, and getting help for her friend. In the end, she decided that Healer needed medical attention, and fast. Willing her long legs to carry her as fast as they would, she raced down the halls, the only sounds being the clicking of her boots and her breathing.

Kakyuu, who'd been standing in the hallway the entire time, followed Fighter out. She walked silently, her dress lightly swishing against the marbled floors. Fighter glanced over her shoulder, but Kakyuu said nothing, merely following her. Turning down the old and forgotten passageways, Fighter managed to lose Kakyuu.

The minute she was alone she dropped to her knees sobbing. She just hadn't been fast enough to save Healer. She clutched angrily at her shorts, secretly wishing she could tear herself to pieces. True, there was a chance Healer would wake up. But if she didn't...

No, Fighter wouldn't think about that, she just couldn't. Taking your own life was such a crime of a senshi...doing so would mean giving up her chance at rebirth. Hugging herself, she cried in the darkness of the castle, her only feeling being the sharp pain in her hot and hot tears down her cheek. She gave start when a hand brushed her tears aside.

"My dearest Fighter, you don't have to bear this alone."

Fighter's eyes flicked up, sure enough her princess had managed to sniff her out.

"Please, princess...leave me be.."

Kakyuu frowned a bit, "No can do."

Fighter jerked her head away from Kakyuu angrily. Stubborn as always, that was her princess!

Kakyuu said neatly on the ground next to Fighter. "We're all hurting, Fighter. Don't be so selfish as to think Healer only matters to you."

"It's my fault.."

Kakyuu turned confused eyes towards her starlight. "What do you mean?"

"Healer, she jumped in the way of an attack directed for me. That's why she's hurt. If I'd been smarter, I wouldn't have tried to fight. I would've taken her and ran. But no, I wanted to punish them for taking her from me." Fighter slammed her fist against the wall in frustration, ignoring the shooting pain that traveled up her arm.

Kakyuu internally shuddered as she felt the wall shake from the force of Fighter's fist. Delicately, she placed a soothing hand on Fighter's shoulder. "I'm sure Healer will pull through. She's a sailor senshi, remember? Come now, let's go see if she's awake yet." Kakyuu then stood, tugging on Fighter's arm.

Fighter allowed herself to be pulled up, following behind Kakyuu in a zombie like state. Her mind flashed back to Healer, of finding her and holding in her arms. Absently, she touched her fingers to her lips, fresh tears spilling down her face as she remembered that last kiss. As she approached Healer's room she forced herself to pull it together, brushing her face clean, managing to force a neutral, if strained, expression. Kakyuu entered first, seating herself on a cozy looking chair. Fighter nodded to her, before making her way to Healer's bed. Healer was hooked up to multiple machines, and Fighter grinned.

"Ah, poor thing, you don't like this one bit, do you?" she teased with a gentle whisper, grasping Healer's hand within her own.

She stayed that for a long while, before finally thinking of something to say.

"Hey. Wake up. Wake up for me, won't you Healer? You're home now. You're safe." Her voice shook a bit, so she stopped talking. She knew Maker had entered the room since. She had to stay strong. How else would her comrade and princess keep it together, if she couldn't? She was always the supporting beam, she wasn't allowed to crack.

"What's her condition, Maker?" Fighter demanded suddenly, turning. Her expression was almost scary, but Maker knew she was struggling beneath it.

"Minor injuries, severely malnourished...she should recover."

Fighter nodded, sighing with relief on the inside.

"However..." Maker said slowly, going over the charts. Fighter whipped her head back around to Maker.

"What?" She demanded icily.

"Severe head trauma. We don't know the extent. She may not...function normally when she wakes up."

Fighter found an interesting spot on the ground and stared at it. "I see.." she said, her breathing shaky.

Maker nodded, "Right now, she's in a coma. But it's good, it'll give her brain plenty of time to repair itself before she's functional again. There's nothing more any of us can do, it's all up to her now. You should get rest, Fighter. You need it, I can tell."

Fighter shook her head, denying the accusation. "I'm fine."

"Fighter..." Maker said gently, walking up to her leader. "Torturing yourself just to stay by her side is admirable, but it's not helping anyone. We need you strong, in case something happens here." Fighter made a tight fist, greatly desiring to sock Maker in the stomach. Thinking better of it, she turned and left the room.

It was funny, now that the rush of everything happening was dying down, every step Fighter took seemed more and more difficult. As she stumbled to her room, her henshin wore off, her body too weak to support the power of Sailor Star Fighter. From the shadows of the hallway, Maker shook her head in amusement, turning to head to the library. "That fool" she muttered to herself.

Seiya stared at her ceiling, her heart aching for Healer, going over all their precious memories as she drifted off to sleep.

It was three whole days before Seiya woke up, stumbling sleepily into the castle kitchens early in the morning, when the cooks were just starting to prepare breakfast. Hurriedly they prepared food for her, which she sleepily ate, having been woken up from hunger.

A soft chuckle sounded behind her and she grumbled in irritation, turning around. Sure enough, Kakyuu stood before her.

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty finally woke up. And hungry to boot!"

Seiya glared at Kakyuu, her sailor senshi uniform appearing on her body in a flash of stars. She was embarrassed her princess saw her in her nightwear. Kakyuu waved her off, "You looked cute in your sleepwear, Seiya-chan!"

Fighter groaned, before drinking the glass of juice a cook had poured for her. "So why are you up this early? Usually you just wait in the dining hall."

"Couldn't sleep."

Fighter nodded knowingly.

"Fighter, you were screaming out for Healer in your sleep..off and on, the last three days."

Fighter winced. "That bad?"

Kakyuu nodded solemnly, "You have to stop torturing yourself. She's doing better now."

"Did she wake up yet?" Fighter asked, halfway to the door already, about to dash off and see her.

"Not yet. It could be a while, Fighter."

Fighter's gaze drifted to the door. "I see...how's Maker handling things?" 

"No doubt burying her nose in a book, of course." Kakyuu replied. Fighter strode out the door intent on seeking out her book loving friend. Sure enough, she could be found in the library.

"Fighter, I see that you're awake and lively." Maker commented as Fighter approached.

"How are...you handling things?" Fighter asked. Maker was a bit surprised by Fighter's concern.

"Don't worry about me. You should go check on Healer." Maker said absently, not even looking up from her book.

Fighter kicked Maker's shin from under the table, but got up and let her be. Maker was a terrible liar. After Fighter had left, Maker winced and rubbed her shin, but that was the least of her concerns.

Fighter made her way to Healer's room, reluctantly. It was so hard to see her in this kind of state. Yet, she wanted to make sure she was all right. She knocked on the door at first, before realizing that she wouldn't get an answer.

As expected, Healer was unconscious still, but seemed pretty stable. Fighter idly fixed Healer's hair, not really knowing what else to do with herself.

"Gomen ne." She whispered softly, kneeling at the edge of the bed. She held Healer's hand within her own, stroking it gently. There was so much that needed to be said between the two...Fighter cursed herself for not saying those things sooner. She'd always thought she'd have all the time in the world to express just how much she loved Healer.

"Healer, wake up, please..." Fighter pleaded, gripping Healer's hand tightly. She couldn't take this anymore! She stood up to leave, but something stopped her. Looking towards her hand, she saw that Healer was holding onto _her._ A few moments later, Healer's eyes flicked open.

"H-Healer!"

"W-what happened?" Healer asked in confusion, staring blankly at Fighter. Just then, a nurse walked in.

"Tell our princess...that Healer's awake." Fighter ordered, turning her attention back to her teammate.

Healer wracked her brain, how did she end up here? She couldn't remember anything...

"We were attacked by aliens from another system..in the fight you were injured. You really can't remember anything?" Fighter asked softly, sitting on the side of the bed, taking Healer's hand in hers once again. Healer quickly pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

Fighter stared at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Just because I got hurt doesn't mean you can be all touchy feely." Healer scoffed. Fighter regarded her comrade for several long moments before standing up.

"I see...you really don't remember anything, do you."

"I told you I didn't!"

Fighter took a deep breath in before speaking. "Well, I'm sure Kakyuu will be down to speak with you shortly." and left the room.

Healer watched Fighter leave, before staring at her ceiling. 'What was that just now? Why...why did I feel so strange near Fighter? Like...like something just wasn't right?'

"Ah, you're awake!" Kakyuu said cheerily from the doorway. Healer turned her head, offering her princess a rare smile.

"Fighter's...acting weird." Healer said.

"Oh?" Kakyuu said in confusion, standing next to Healer's bedside.

"She seemed so sad, I could feel it...why? Why is Fighter sad?"

Kakyuu grinned at her starlight, "Because she was worried sick about you! I'm sure she'll come around."

"I...I guess...Kakyuu, how long have I been unconscious for?"

Kakyuu looked thoughtful, before counting on her fingers. "Three days, I think."

Healer sighed deeply, "I knew it.."

"Knew what?" Kakyuu asked.

"I...I can't remember...anything.."

"Maybe it's just too soon. I'm sure you'll recover it someday."

Healer nodded. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something really important, it's driving me crazy."

Kakyuu smiled, "Knowing that there's something forgotten is the first step to remembering it!"

Healer managed a laugh, "You get an A+ in the cheering up department."

Kakyuu shrugged, "Shall I get you some food?"

"Yes, please."

Fighter leaned against the balcony, looking up to the stars. She laughed, in a forced, painful way. "Figures, huh?"

"Fighter." Maker's calm voice echoed from the doorway. Fighter turned slightly, facing her.

"Why don't you just tell her? Sit down and explain, every little thing that happened between the two of you in the last year. I'm sure her feelings will return if you tell her your history together."

Fighter sighed slightly, "Even if I tried, she wouldn't want to listen. She hated me before, you know that."

"She never hated you! She looked up to you! Just as I do! You're our leader!"

"It'd never be the same. She'd just end up feeling frustrated, upset and guilty that she couldn't remember and return these feelings. I won't put that kind of pressure on her."

"Seiya.."

"It hurts, but I've accepted it. Please, don't tell Healer. I've already made Kakyuu promise not to."

"But-"

"It's alright... just knowing that she is safe...and that once, she loved me back is enough. She is not the same anymore, without those memories..she doesn't love me. And you know what? That's alright. I just wish I had more time with her."

For the oddest reason, Star Maker, who'd never shown emotion before, found herself crying. For her leader wouldn't cry for herself. Maker closed the distance between them, embracing her leader.

"Kakyuu and I are here for you."

Fighter smiled bitterly, "I know."

As usual, Fighter entered in her journal that night.

"I've realized...that what makes us who we are is not just our personalities, but the things that happen to us. To her, the last year never happened. She doesn't remember falling in love with me. This is my own punishment..I should have been able to save her. I should have just left, should have said "Screw the council!" but I did not. This is where I have failed her, where I have failed myself. And so I'll accept my solitude as my sentence. Watching her from afar, remembering what was...and what could have been."

Healer could feel it, every day. That painful loneliness of Fighter. It bothered her, but she dare not ask. It drove her insane, and so every day, more and more, she avoided her. 'It's not my problem..it's not my problem...' she told herself. Over and over. Until she began to actually believe it.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: What? You think I'd leave a story with that kinda ending? Never! Well, okay, I might. But not this one!

Epilogue

To say Yaten was frustrated would be an understatement. He was stuck on this forsaken planet, looking for his princess who could be anywhere in the flippin' Galaxy...and his leader? Oh right, that twit was busy chasing after some dumpling headed girl.

"Let's go." Taiki said. Yaten sighed, heading for the door. Seiya soon followed. They were heading to the radio station, where they'd read aloud love cards from their viewers, and play their songs. It was all for the publicity, so that their princess would surely hear them. Hadn't she, though? How long had they been doing this? Pouring their hearts out to her? Maybe...she didn't want to be found.

Surprisingly, that dumpling head had managed to get into the live audience at the station. Of course, Seiya was distracted by her. Damn male hormones! Yaten was going to give Seiya hell when they got home.

As if scripted, a phage was heard outside. The dim-witted girl, apparently this planet's princess immediately went to the rescue. Seiya attempted to follow, but Yaten and Taiki managed to keep him back.

"It's not our problem." Yaten reminded him. 'It never is...' he thought, chasing the thought from his head. Kinmoku was their problem. Their princess was their problem. Not this odango-head.

As Taiki and Yaten were gathering their things, sure enough, Seiya slipped out.

"Damn him!" Yaten cursed. The pair took off after their leader. 'If that baka gets himself hurt...' Yaten thought.

They appeared on the scene, and the fight certainly wasn't going well. They arrived just in time to see Seiya leap in front of Sailor Moon, taking a powerful hit in her stead, dropping to the ground in front of her. Healer and Maker didn't need to call out their transformation phrases, their rage transformed them instantly. They called out their attacks in a fury, chasing away Galaxia's minions. Healer was too entranced in what had happened to fully scold Sailor Moon for being worthless, but that's alright, Maker did that job for her.

"Are you alright?" Maker asked suddenly, an unconscious Seiya in her arms as they walked home.

"I...I remember..." Healer whispered, clutching her head.

-Flashback-

Uranus prepared her attack, and Fighter crossed her arms in front of herself, preparing to just block it. Healer's eyes widened, realizing suddenly that Uranus had hooked the amplifier up to herself...

"FIGHTER!" She shrieked, trying to pull her aside. It was impulsive, and a bit foolish...but the realization that Fighter would get badly injured..it was too much! Healer watched Fighter's shocked, then horrified face as she felt an overwhelming wave of heat, her legs giving out. She reached out to her, trying to catch herself. Fighter's strong arms wrapped around her, she was safe. It was okay now. Everything was okay. She was home. She inhaled Fighter's scent deeply...

-End Flashback-

Maker's expression took on a very sad look as she gazed intently on Healer.

"What do you intend to do about it?"

Healer's breathing was ragged, and now the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She loved Fighter...more than anything. The feelings hadn't faded, just been blurred by her lack of memory. But...Seiya...Fighter...had already given up on her. Why else would she chase down that odango-haired girl? It made sense now...Healer didn't hate that girl, she was jealous. So ragingly jealous.

"A-absolutely...nothing."

"Healer!"

"What? He loves her, the moon princess! Who am I to interfere?"

"You should at least tell him...it's killed him since back then that you forgot your love."

Healer shook her head slowly, sadly. "It's better this way."

Once they had Seiya resting in the safety of their home, Yaten and Taiki affirmed their resolution. "The outer sailor senshi of this system want to meet with us." Taiki said.

"I know. We'll meet them."

On the rooftop...

After a few cocky words and transformation sequences, their identities were affirmed on both parties.

"We want you to stay away from our princess." one of the outer scouts spoke.

"We've been having trouble as well. Our feelings are the same."

Offended, the outer scouts took offensive stances. Healer would have no problem smashing them to pieces. They were the reason that she forgot Fighter in the first place! If it weren't for them and their one-minded selfishness!

"STOP!"

Healer and Maker turned, sure enough their leader had struggled all the way to the roof. They ran to his side.

"You should be resting!" Healer scolded.

But Seiya would have the last word. "I won't see that girl, Tsukino Usagi, any more!" he promised. Healer was taken back a bit, did...did he really mean it?

Later, that evening...

"Seiya's dying of loneliness. Why don't you tell him that you remember?"

Yaten sighed. "I told you, it's better this way. He'd just feel guilty or something for moving on."

"You and I both know that his feelings for this moon princess can only end in tragedy."

Yaten growled, "What, you want me to be his rebound? Are you insane!"

"It's not like that!" Taiki protested.

"Shut up! He made his choice not to tell me we were in love! I never meant enough for him to even try! So I _refuse_ to let it into his cocky brain that I still love him! Seiya is SEIYA now! Seiya isn't the Fighter that I loved on Kinmoku...When Kinmoku fell, Fighter disappeared. We all did."

"Yaten..." Taiki was so stunned, he had no idea what to say.

"I can't wait to get off this worhtless rock so I don't have to see his face, ever again." and with that, Yaten slammed his door, signalling the end of the conversation. Curling up on his bed, he hugged his knees as he cried, his disguise disappearing, leaving behind a lonely girl that loved with all her heart and couldn't let go.

"I hate you Fighter...I hate you for leaving me alone like this."


End file.
